When Two Worlds Collide
by estonem
Summary: What happens when a wicked vampire with a hell of a reputation moves into a town that belongs to werewolves? Two creatures must realize they aren't as different as they thought. / An AU Quick story, based off the roleplay group Glee Bites Back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Glee nor it's characters. The idea of this fanfiction came from a roleplay group created by my friend Court where she plays the role of Puck & I play Quinn. I decided to turn it into a story because of how much I love the story and the emotion behind it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. When visualizing Adrian, please keep Alex Pettyfer in mind because that is who his character is modeled after.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France – 1816<em>

_The streets were isolated, not a single carriage moved across the cobblestone streets of the shopping district where Quinn Fabray was trying on gowns for her 18th birthday party. It was said to be the party of the year, if not the century. Her father had reassured her that he would do everything he needed to do to make his little girl feel like a princess on her birthday. By now her friends had already been fitted for their dresses and returned home, but Quinn had stayed behind. She wanted to make sure that there absolutely nothing wrong with her dress. It was a dark green color that complimented her eyes with a corset that hugged her upper body, the skirt falling from her waist so that she could still dance. The corset made it difficult to breath but that didn't matter to her. Her eyes scanned her body in the mirror as her hands petted the soft fabric of the dress, she really did look like a princess. All that was missing was the tiara that her father was having made for her birthday. She was so distracted by her dress that she never realized the young man watching her through the store window from across the street._

_Quinn thanked the owner of the shop for letting her stay late and took her dress in it's protective cover in her arms as she walked outside. She looked around the empty streets and realized her carriage was nowhere to be found, something very odd since she had seen it there only an hour ago. Her hand gripped her shawl around her shoulders to protect herself from the wind that started and she sighed out of frustration. This was unacceptable and she planned on having that driver fired the second she saw her father. She stepped out onto the side of the road and looked both ways yet there was still no sign of her carriage. Walking home wouldn't be so bad, it was quite a lovely evening and it wasn't as if her home was that far. Plus, she was sure that her carriage would come up along the road and take her the rest of the way home. Making her mind up, she turned and started walking down the cobblestone street in the direction of her home, completely unaware of the predator that stalked silently behind her._

_The farther Quinn walked down the empty streets, the worse she felt. Everyone has those gut instincts that tell them when they are in danger or when something is about to terribly wrong. She had one when she was seven years old and chased her kitty cat up the willow tree in their backyard. She had fallen from one of the branches and broken her arm, lying helpless on the ground as her cat ran away, never to be seen again. She also had that feeling in the pit of her stomach the night of her mother's death when she was nine. The doctors had said the medicine would work, that she would be fine but Quinn knew better. Even at such a young age she knew that there was no such thing as a miracle. Her mother had died from pneumonia a few hours later, leaving her to be raised by only her father and the servants in their home. _

_So here she was, a young lady walking home alone through the city streets and she had yet to even reach the vicinity of her neighborhood. It felt like the wind had picked up even more and she wished that her carriage would just appear out of thin air but she heard nothing. There were no wooden wheels or the sound of hooves coming in any direction, in fact there was no noise at all. Quinn was a sensible girl, she didn't frighten easily and she never let her imagination get the best of her. But the entire scene around her felt like something out of a horror novel and that feeling in the pit of her stomach refused to vanish. It was no wonder that when she heard a voice shouting at her that she nearly screamed from shock._

'_Excuse me, miss?"_

_Quinn turned around quickly, debating if she should just run instead. She may have been a lady but she spent plenty of hours running outside with her dogs at home. She could easily out run an attacker, could she not? Instead though, she ignored that feeling in her gut and turned around to be greeted by the sight of perhaps the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He couldn't have been much older than she was, maybe two or three more years? He face looked like it could have been chiseled from marble with his sharp features. Even with the distance between them she could see how flawless he was. She kept her distance though and held her chin up high, using the voice her father had taught her to use whenever she needed to negotiate or strike a deal with someone. _

_"Good evening, sir. Can I help you with something?" _

_She held her shoulders back, and kept her eyes on him, never breaking the eye contact. Her hands gripped her shawl tightly, one of her hands moving to push her curls away from her face as the wind howled along the empty street. The way he stalked towards her seemed predator like and it was in that second that she knew she had something to fear. Her eyes followed his as they looked over her and she felt her skin heat up from the intensity of his gaze. _

"_You can. In all my life, I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you. Won't you tell me your name?"_

_She heard his question but her mouth didn't open and she wasn't sure how long she stayed quiet. His compliment was bold and she wasn't sure if he was being truthful with his words but she needed to run. She knew that she had to get away and yet she found herself glued to the ground. Why couldn't she speak? Maybe if she screamed, someone would hear her. That was of course if this man intended on hurting her. Perhaps he was just someone who found her attractive, it wouldn't be the first time a stranger tried courting her._

_She forced herself to think of the second option, to push away her paranoia and hope that he would leave her alone if she amused him enough. She brought her eyes to meet his and kept her head high as she spoke quietly. _

"_Quinn. I'm afraid that's all I will tell you since you are a stranger to me, sir. I must however be on my way, my father will be worried about my where bouts. He is going to be meeting me a block from here." _

"_Tsk tsk, Quinn. Lying isn't good for the soul." The mystery man approached her, keeping his gaze on hers as he inhaled deeply. "I'm Adrian Mellark, and you Quinn, you are what I've been searching for my entire life."_

_Quinn backed away slowly as he approached her, but no matter how many steps she took back, the distance between them stayed the same. However she felt the brick wall pressing into her back and she was cornered without even realizing it had happened. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, fear clearly written all over her face. There was no point in hiding it anymore; this wasn't just someone who needed directions to a local pub. This was a man who had very bad intentions for her, intentions that she was not sure of. He called her bluff, he knew she was alone and the streets were empty. Even if she screamed, she wasn't sure anyone would hear her._

_She pressed herself against the wall even more, desperate to get away but he closed the distance between them, his arms blocked any chance of that happening. Her hands held her shawl firmly around her shoulders as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Why would he bother introducing himself? Surely he was taunting her, playing the part of a gentleman before doing unspeakable things to her. The ideas of what may happen were creeping into her mind and she shuddered. _

"_Please, I have money..." Her voice was weak, she had intended it to sound stronger but she was too frightened. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her feel like she was facing a lion or some beast. "I can get more, just please don't hurt me. I just want to get home." She was pleading for her life, giving her life a price. What else could she do?_

"_No, no, shush my bébé."Adrian's hand stroked her cheek and his fingertips felt so cold against her skin. "I don't want your money. Money does not matter my darling." Adrian whispered as he cupped her cheek in her hand. _

"_I have other things, jewels, art, horses..." She would give up anything just to get away from here, to escape the looks he was giving her. She wished that the wall would just crumble behind her so she could put more distance between them but it was sturdy, damn French craftsmanship. However, his words of comfort did settle her nerves slightly. Her eyes stayed on him, she had been right in assuming that he was just as handsome up close as he was from far away. There were no flaws that she could see and that unnerved her slightly, there was no such thing as flawless. _

"_Immortality is what I want and it's something I already have." He huffed out a sigh and dipped his head, his eyes on the ground for a moment. "I cannot allow you to return home ever again. I cannot allow for you to remain here in Nice after this." Adrian lifted his eyes upwards again, locking them onto hers. "I'm going to give you the gift of life, of eternal beauty. I have waited for you for so long."_

_His next words did strike up her curiosity though, speaking of immortality as if he was some sort of God. She was going to ask him what he meant but then he told her was she dreaded. She couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down her cheek as his words hit her. She would not leave this alley alive. They would find her mangled body and her father would be devastated. She closed her eyes and shook her head, not above begging for her life. _

"_I do not want your gift, I refuse it sir. Please let me go, I won't speak of this to anyone!" She whimpered slightly, taking a deep and shaky breath as she looked at him. "Please, Adrian..."_

"_The way you say my name, so gently, it makes me sure." Adrian whispered, his head inching closer to hers. His hand rested at the base of neck, right at her chest and laid it flat on her. "You are all I have waited for. The jewels and art you love now, it will never compare to the life I can give you. Don't you see Quinn? It was you who I was made for and now I will make you for me." Sighing softly, Adrian nuzzled his nose against her cheek, inhaling sharply._

_Quinn cursed in her mind for speaking his name, for thinking that they were closer than two strangers. But as he started speaking, his words calmed her nerves. They were soothing and poetic. His hand felt cold against her chest and she had long forgotten to hold her shawl around her shoulders, the fine silk now lying on the cobblestones. Each of his touches felt like fire against her skin, despite the icy temperature of his fingertips. She closed her eyes, taking small breaths as she accepted her fate of death. She imagined her father, her mother, her friends and future husband that she had yet to even meet. Their images flooded her mind as she thought of the memories she shared with them._

_"I'm going to turn you into a vampire Quinn." He whispered, his face traveling towards her ear, his hand pressing down on her chest slightly. "And it will pain me to hear the cease of your heartbeat but I know that when I taste you, when you taste me, you will feel it. The pain will go and instead it shall be you and I. Please, do not be afraid."_

_She ignored his words about vampires and pain, all nonsense to her now. She just wanted it to be over with, to let go of her life and just accept death. She didn't fight as he took her hand and his lips pressed against her porcelain like skin. She waited for the snap of her bone but it never came, instead she felt two small pinches in her wrist and the feeling of her life slowly slipping away. Quinn opened her eyes and looked down at his mouth on her wrist, realizing what was actually happening. The spell was broken. She struggled against the weight of his body, not wanting this to be the end of her life. _

"_No, stop it you monster! Let go of me!" She beat against his chest with her free hand but it never stopped. Her body slumped back against the brick wall, her eyelids feeling heavy as she became weaker. She begged, repeating his name over and over as she begged for mercy, his name being the last thing she ever spoke._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, sorry for taking so long to update! I lost my muse & it's slowly coming back. I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't need any help from her alarm clock to wake up on this specific Monday morning. Her dream had left her clutching at her sheets with a thin layer of sweat glistening on her skin. Dream wasn't a very appropriate word for it though, it was more of a memory, a memory that had haunted her since the day it had occurred. She ran her tongue along her fangs and quickly retracted them back as she sat up in bed, using her sheets to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. It wasn't often that she had dreams about Adrian, but when she did, they were just like that, the bad memories. It wasn't a surprise though, considering she had spent the last eighty years of her life running from him, escaping the hold that a sire has on their creation. Eighty years of running from small town to small town, never staying more than a year, it was the perfect amount of time to complete her mission in each town and then move right along to the next. Seventy-five of those years were spent traveling alone, but that changed five years ago when she had lived in Seattle, Washington. The reason for those changes was standing in her bedroom door, a glass of water in her hand and a concerned expression on her face.<p>

"Did you have the bad dream again, Q?" Brittany sat down on the edge of her bed and handed her the glass of water, which Quinn took and had a few gulps of. "I heard you screaming, it's been awhile since you had those…"

"Just bad dreams, Britt, they don't mean anything." Quinn gave her a reassuring smile and patted Brittany's thigh before handing her the glass back. "Come on, we need to get ready for school, I know how much you love the first day."

Brittany just smiled that childlike smile of hers and rushed out of the room to get ready, leaving Quinn in her own thoughts as she climbed out of bed. Having Brittany in her life had been a complete surprise and not something in her plans. She had been a girl at the high school in Seattle who offered to show her around, befriended her without knowing anything about her. The two girls had clicked instantly and they were inseparable, sort of like long lost sisters. Quinn had known though that eventually she would have to leave Brittany behind, because it was dangerous for her to travel with companions and once her secret was out, well who could look at her the same? But Brittany was devastated at the news of Quinn moving away, their plans to go to college together now completely shattered. It had broken Quinn's heart, so she did what she swore she would never do, she turned Brittany into a vampire.

The past five years had not been easy, in fact Quinn was sure that she never wanted to deal with a new born vampire ever again. The issue was that Brittany was always hungry and trying to hide bodies in small towns was never easy. People going missing every week was something that started looking suspicious after week two in towns with populations no greater than 500. They would take trips to the closest cities, indulging in how ever much blood they needed until finally Brittany could control her cravings. Quinn knew Brittany's biggest fear was that she might hurt a child one day, her conscious was uneasy enough killing adults but Quinn had explained to her that it was part of their nature. She promised her sister though that she would protect her no matter the cost, it was going to be the two of them for eternity.

Killing was not something she did for pleasure but for necessity. She did not feel guilty for what she was, it was blood that was needed to keep her alive and she could not feel guilty for something she could not control. Quinn had tried living off animal blood for a few years but it left her weak and she could not afford being weak. If Adrian were to find her… No. Thinking of him was something she would not allow herself to do. Letting him into her mind would make it easier for him to find her, she was sure of it. It was why the memories scared her so much, as if he was lingering around in her mind, letting her know that he was close. But it had been almost eighty years since she had seen her maker and she would run for the rest of eternity if that were what it took. Today, however, Quinn has more pressing issues. It was the first day at a new high school and she absolutely no idea what to wear.

Some would say that having to relive their senior year over and over would be a major pain, but it was actually something she quite enjoyed. High school kids were so juvenile, easy to manipulate and were always craving the new "it" thing. Being the new kid meant a lot of attention, and being a new kid as attractive as Quinn, well it meant even more attention. Not to mention two blonde, beautiful sisters walking into a school in a dingy town like this, well she had no doubt that the entire student population would be eating out of the palm of her hand.

The town of Lima, Ohio was the perfect place for Quinn to spend the following year. It was a quiet town that not many had heard of and it was a guaranteed location that she would never be found, not simply because of its unimportance, but because of the werewolf population. The history between vampires and werewolves was a messy one, a blood bath of sorts, and coming to live in a town infested with werewolves was a death wish but Quinn was not afraid of any mutts. She knew that their scent in this town would cover hers, and Adrian would never to think to come looking for her in a place like this. She could keep her identity and Brittany's a secret easily, and they could avoid any problems with the wolves. They would never run into one another and if that could be avoided then so could their residency in their town.

Quinn had made sure that Brittany was well fed the night before so that they would have no accidents on the first day of school, and it was a good thing because as they stood in front of the steps that lead into McKinley High School she could see her sister licking her lips at a young, blonde boy that walked past them.

"Brittany, control yourself. It's only the first day and we can't afford to start the body count yet." She wrapped an arm protectively around her when she saw her fellow blonde pouting and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll travel to the city on Wednesday to feed again."

Quinn adjusted the headband in her hair, making sure the bow was in the right position, and then opened the double doors that lead into the main hallway. She only smiled as heads turned in their direction, eyes widening and whispers starting to fill the air. She could hear them perfectly of course. The sound of racing blood in the veins of the teenage boys around her was intoxicating and even at her age and control she could feel her gums throbbing a little bit. Quinn walked through the hall towards the administration office, pausing at the glass door as a scent filled her nostrils. She paused her hand on the handle and turned her head to glance back over her shoulder, a boy watching her from the opposite end of the hall.

The scent was all too familiar to Quinn, she narrowed her eyes and the boy mimicked her. She could see his eyes changing color, not enough for a human to notice, but she could. Tiny flecks of yellow were mixing in with the brown, the animal within him sensing that she was a threat. She took in his appearance, dark skin, a short mohawk, combat boots, muscles, around her age, or at least the age that she had died at. The shock of actually being near one that was so young only lasted a split second and she looked away, ignoring the curious look she was receiving from Brittany. Werewolves as classmates had not been part of her plan and for the first time in a long time, Quinn wasn't prepared for what was to come.

Rather then paying attention to classes for the rest of the day, Quinn spent her time finding the other wolves in the school. So far she had found two, the boy with the mohawk and then another tall boy that spent all his time with mohawk wolf. She had to find a solution to this problem; she couldn't risk werewolves running around, especially when Brittany wouldn't know how to defend herself against them. Vampires had to very careful around werewolves, and vice versa. They were a weakness to each other. A vampire bite to a werewolf was not deadly, but it did cause them excruciating pain. The venom from the bite would spread through their body within seconds and it would cause them to feel as if they were burning alive without actually burning. The effect lasted a little over an hour and it was her one defense against a wolf when they were in their human form, trying to bite them in their animal form was reckless because a werewolf bite to a vampire was far worse. The bite from a werewolf had a much different effect on vampires; it wouldn't kill them but instead force them into insanity. Hallucinations, panic attacks, voices in their head of those who they have killed, and they will no longer have a sense of what is real and what isn't. The side effects of a wolf bite were permanent and it was a fate worse than death.

Quinn couldn't risk that happening to her or her sister, she had to kill the wolves.

"If the wolves are so dangerous then why don't we move somewhere else?" Brittany looked confused as they walked with their lunch trays through the cafeteria.

"You know why, Britt. I've never left a town before prom and I won't start now. We stay, I'll take care of the wolves." Quinn glanced around the cafeteria until she heard someone shout her name and looked back to see the Asian boy from her math class waving at her. She smiled and scanned the other boys at the table, the blonde one who had been staring at Brittany and the tall wolf, perfect. "Come on, we just made new friends."

The girls walked over to the table and set their things down, Quinn sitting down next to the tall boy and she could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. She wasn't sure if that was because of her or what she was, but it seemed to be his normal, teenage boy hormones racing.

"Introduce us to your friends, Mike."

"Right, this is Sam over here and that's Finn. We all play football together. Guys, this is Quinn and Brittany, they just moved here."

"You're all football players? Well aren't we lucky to meet you guys then, right Britt?" Quinn glanced over at her sister who had been focusing on the carrot sticks on her plate.

She looked up quickly and nodded her head. "Totally. Football players are totally hot, I used to be a cheerleader." Brittany looked back at Sam and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Does that mean you'll be trying out here? The Cheerios are a pretty intense squad but I think you'd be awesome on it." Sam grinned as he looked back at Brittany.

"Brittany doesn't cheer anymore, knee injury. But we'll both be cheering from the stands so you better impress us on that field."

Quinn glanced at Finn and gave him a smile, rolling her eyes mentally at the nervous giggle that came from his mouth. She went to say something else and stopped when the scent from this morning filled the cafeteria, growing stronger with each passing second. She watched as the mohawk boy came towards their table with a lunch tray and dropped it down in the seat across from her.

"Hey, Puck! Just in time to meet our new friends, Quinn and Brittany." Finn grinned as he motioned his head towards her and she glanced back at Puck.

"Fantastic." Puck didn't say anything else as he took the buns off the two burgers on his tray and started pouring ketchup on each one.

"Puck, is it? Odd name." Quinn kept her eyes on him, keeping her exterior calm despite the desire she had to tear his throat out with her teeth. This wolf radiated cockiness and a bad attitude, she hated him already.

"Short for Puckerman, blondie."

"My name is Quinn, not blondie."

"I know your name, blondie. In fact the whole school does, everyone is talking about the new girls. And out of everyone in this school you decided to come sit with us. What makes us so special that you have decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Dude…" Sam opened his mouth to speak but the look he got from Puck shut him up.

"It's fine, Sam. Clearly someone is on their time of the month, makes him a little irritable." Quinn arched her eyebrows, knowing that if he was smart enough he would catch on to the meaning behind her words. The full moon was only just a week away. Puck's nostrils flared and she knew she struck a nerve.

"Nice salad you got there. I figured you as more of a meat type of girl, nice and rare steak or a bleeding cow on your plate."

"Oh, I love meat. In fact, tall football player just so happens to be my favorite." Quinn put her hand on Finn's upper arm, forcing another nervous laugh from him, and gave Puck a smile. "You know what, this table is a little too crowded for my taste. Brittany and me have to go get our other books from the library. We'll catch you boys later."

Quinn nodded at her sister and both of them picked up their trays before walking away and throwing out their untouched food. Even outside of the cafeteria she could hear the guys scolding Puck for scaring away two hot blondes. And just before she was to far away to hear, she heard a muffled "fucking blonde bitch" followed by a faint growl. Quinn smiled to herself as they went about getting their schoolbooks, this was going to be much easier then she had anticipated.


End file.
